


love line

by 3Scape_reality, boreddryoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Scape_reality/pseuds/3Scape_reality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boreddryoo/pseuds/boreddryoo
Summary: it was all just mere feelings, until they both acknowledge it.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	love line

**Author's Note:**

> first collab!! hope y'all will like it!. 
> 
> give @boreddryoo a follow on twitter!!! 
> 
> me too! @3scape_realiT

“Jeongyeon-ah!!!” Mina yells from a far. She’s late again and the gate is about to close, thankfully Jeongyeon is there. Jeongyeon intentionally drops her things and unties and ties her shoelace right where the gate is. It stops the teacher from closing it, thus, Mina getting in.

“Than..ks, Jeongyeon!” Mina finally caught her breath. It has been hard for her to live on her own, with her parents back in Japan, she has no one to wake her up.

“You really should try waking up early, you know Minari.” Jeongyeon walks by her side.

“But I have you, why would I?” Mina teases Jeongyeon. The latter is always prim and proper and calm, but it changes whenever Mina teases her.

“I—what?” Mina laughs at Jeongyeon’s reaction, she always had this effect on the taller girl. If the both of them aren’t friends she’ll suspect Jeongyeon having feelings for her. The latter has always treated her well, a gentlewoman. Mina bumps Jeongyeon’s shoulder and runs.

“Last to arrive will pay for lunch!” she yells and Jeongyeon just follows her. Jeongyeon’s faster but she likes hearing Mina laugh, likes treating Mina lunch and likes seeing Mina happy whenever she wins.

They arrived to their classroom, the teacher isn’t there yet and the classroom’s a mess. Being the class president is hard, Jeongyeon tries to collect her classmates and their trashes and Mina joins her. “Why do you always do this for them?”

“What do you mean?” Jeongyeon continues to pick up the pieces of paper on the floor.

“This.” Mina picks up a piece of paper then shows it to Jeongyeon’s face. “That’s why they don’t learn.”

Jeongyeon just shrugs. “I’ll get scolded if I don’t.” Mina just rolls her eyes. Jeongyeon is too good, she treats everybody nicely even if she doesn’t treat them well. After the floor is clean, Jeongyeon sits beside where Mina is and the teacher arrives.

“I really don’t get this. Math isn’t really for me.” Mina whines while answering the activity their teacher has written.

“Do you want me to explain?” Jeongyeon asks her and without even Mina’s respond, she does. Mina looks at how beautifully Jeongyeon explains the math problem to her that she didn’t notice that she was staring too long, admiring Jeongyeon too much. “Did you get it Minari?”

“Huh?—wha? Yes! I got it!” Mina blushes as she’s caught staring. Burying her face while answering she tries answering it on her own. Jeongyeon laughs a little. It wasn’t the first time Mina had blushed because of her, she knew the Japanese girl gets flustered easily so she doesn’t assume anything. She likes the girl ever since but she doesn’t really expects much in return.

Their morning class had ended, it was tough especially now that they’re a graduating class.

Mina yawns. “You stayed up again playing?” Jeongyeon knows Mina so much that even a small change in her or small actions, she knows what it was. Jeongyeon pays attention, always.

“I got caught up, the game was so intense I forgot it was a school night.” Mina explains to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon might not sometimes like to cross boundaries between them but if it’s about health, it’s a different story.

“It’s done anyways. Let’s grab coffee, then?” Jeongyeon suggests. She doesn’t like coffees or even the smell of it but she guess she can endure for an afternoon for Mina. The girl needs it to stay up for the next classes.

“Really? You’ll have coffee with me?” Mina’s face brightens, Jeongyeon isn’t a fan of coffee.

Jeongyeon hums in response. She likes seeing Mina happy. Mina starts blabbering about the new café nearby their school and Jeongyeon gets lost in her stories, she always does.

“—and then their ADC was sooo good, but I’m good too! It was really a neck to neck match.” Jeongyeon doesn’t really like League of Legends, and she doesn’t even understand a thing that Mina says. But it would be rude to interrupt Mina, and Mina’s eyes always sparkle whenever she talks about games. It’s like a different side of Mina that only Jeongyeon can see and witness. She nods from time to time to let the Japanese girl know she’s listening and keeping up. _Not really keeping up._

But the moment was ruined when a girl, a high school student, accidentally pours her drink on Jeongyeon. The girl can’t seem to know what to do and panic was written all over her face, nervous that the senior she spilled her coffee to will get furious.

“Oh my gosh! I’m… I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry.” The girl keeps her head low while saying sorry. She was about to bow when Jeongyeon stopped her.

“Don’t bow. It was an accident, besides I think our table is out of the way. It’s fine. I still have an extra shirt on my bag.” Jeongyeon lets a giggle out so the tension breaks. And it worked the girl seemed to have had a grasp on the situation and understood that Jeongyeon isn’t scary and mad. The girl says sorry again and leaves.

“Hehe.” Jeongyeon just says that in front of Mina. The latter is shocked at what just happened before her eyes. She knew Jeongyeon was nice, but not to the point that she’ll blame the placing of the tables. And Mina, admires her more.

“Are you really that nice?” Mina tries to cover her admiration with teasing.

“Yes, you just don’t see it.” Jeongyeon rebuts. “I’ll get change, you can head to our room first.”

Mina walks first to their room and lazily stands by the door waiting for Jeongyeon to appear at the hall. A few more minutes of waiting and she sees Jeongyeon walking down and smiling at her. All seem to have stopped and the only person she sees is Jeongyeon smiling and looking at her. When did everything she felt for the latter became this intense that she can’t quite get a hold on it.

_She’s approaching. Oh my. What the hell’s wrong with me._

“Let’s go in?” Jeongyeon speaks which broke Mina’s trance and intrapersonal argument.

“Uhh—yes.” Is all can Mina come up with.


End file.
